Amongst the Pages
by Future Shigure
Summary: The Strawhats are once again forced to fight for their lives when a new island puts them face to face with the user of the Page Page Fruit.


FROM THE AUTHOR: First fanfic I've ever uploaded! Got the idea from a dream I had. I hope you all enjoy! The second chapter is being worked on.

DISCLAIMER: Of course, I don't own the Strawhats. All rights reserved by the wonderful Oda!

"Oi!! Luffy!!" Usopp shouted from his perch in the crow's nest. He adjusted the lens on his binoculars to get a better look at the object in the distance that had caught his eye. "There's an island! Dead ahead!"

Almost instantaneously, Luffy was at the front of the Sunny Go, trying to get a peak at the new, unexplored territory that lay before him. The rest of the crew, also eager to set foot on dry land, made their way to the deck. "That's strange…" Nami noted, looking at the globe on her wrist, "The log pose is pointing to the east, away from the island."

"Maybe it's man-made, or perhaps it isn't even an island. Either way, it wouldn't be the first unusual place we've been." the blonde haired cook stated as he cupped his hand around the small flame lighting the end of his cigarette.

Meanwhile, Usopp had climbed down to join the others, "I think my 'I-can't-set-foot-on-a-mysterious-unrecognized-by-the-log-pose-island disease' is acting up." Still half asleep, in an almost subconscious movement, Zoro whacked him on the head as he walked towards the front of the ship. "So what's the call, Captain?" But one glance at the straw hat pirate's face showed him just how pointless his question was. The swordsman smirked as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned slightly to the side, "Looks like we're going."

As the Thousand Sunny found its way to shallow water, the Straw Hats got to work raising the sails and dropping anchor. Hardly able to contain his excitement, Luffy was the first to leap to the sandy beach below, followed shortly thereafter by Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Brook. Zoro decided to stay on the Sunny and continue his nap. He would join the others later, he thought to himself, as he leaned against the mast and allowed gravity to slide him into a relaxed position. Robin had been below deck, buried in a book, and though she allowed herself to peak at the commotion caused by the new island, she really wanted to finish the chapter she was well into before making her appearance outside. Franky also decided he would stay with the ship. He needed to do some maintenance. The Sunny was actually in surprisingly good shape, but the sea can leave some wear and tear, and it never hurt to stay ahead of things.

On shore, Luffy and Brook were busy scoping out the new landscape, while Sanji and Chopper set off to gather any food or medicinal herbs that the vast expanse of forest before them might be harvesting. Usopp was scanning his surroundings for unfriendly inhabitants when Nami suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her towards the cliff she had just spotted, "Oi, Nami! Where are we going?" "I wanna see if we can see the other side of the island from there, so I can make an accurate map."

The two made their way to the base of the cliff and began their assent, but when they reached the top, they were greeted with a rather peculiar sight. "Is that a desk?" Usopp asked as he approached the seemingly random piece of furniture. Nami walked up behind him, a perplexed look on her face, "Why would someone put a desk here?" "For the view, maybe?" Usopp suggested absentmindedly as his attention fell on the pieces of paper strewn across the smooth surface. He reached down and picked up one of the pages to get a better look, but before he could even read a word written on it, the sniper found himself engulfed in a bright light. The paper slipped from his hand as every muscle in his body froze. "Usopp!" Nami cried out, but before she had a chance to react, her nakama had vanished, leaving behind a single piece of paper slowly floating towards the ground. Nami, in an almost subconscious reaction, snatched the page away from the wind. She scanned the area around her for any sign of the long-nosed pirate, but to no avail. Disheartened, the bikini-clad navigator sunk to her knees. She looked down at the page in her hand, in hopes that she might find a clue. Nami gasped at what she saw. There upon the page was the unconscious form of a certain lying sharpshooter.

"U-Usopp?" Nami asked in disbelief, but she didn't have time to comprehend what was happening before the familiar bright light engulfed her as well. She felt Usopp's page slide from her hands as all she could do was watch before consciousness faded.

A sudden impact upon his back snapped Usopp awake. Though startled by the pain, the sniper was even more startled by the image that assaulted him. He seemed to be falling. He grabbed desperately for anything he could get a hold of to stop his fall, but it was of no use. There wasn't anything to grab onto. In fact, there wasn't anything at all. He was surrounded on three sides by plain white walls. Even the floor and ceiling were as white as the snow on Drum Island. The only visual he had was in front of him, like he was in a box looking out. That's when he realized that he wasn't falling, but rather it felt more like he was floating. The cool breeze from the ocean's waters was holding his page firm against the branch of a tree.

Usopp looked out at the area below him as he tried to figure out just what was going on. He realized he was directly above the desk he had been examining only moments ago, but something was wrong. The desk looked huge! Just what exactly happened to him? In a moment it would all become clear as a mysterious man approached the desk. He was carrying a piece of paper with him that he set on the wooden surface as he sat down. Usopp's eyes nearly bugged out of his head upon seeing his orange haired nakama sprawled out upon the page. But wait, she wasn't ON the page, but rather IN the page! "N-N-N-Nami! W-W-W-W-What is going on here?!" He tried desperately to break free of his prison, but it was no use. The invisible wall refused to give. All he could do was watch what was about to happen.

The man smiled as the wind blew through his long blue hair. He took a few small stones out of one of the boxes on the desk and placed one on each of Nami's arms and legs, pinning her in place within the paper. "And now, my beauty, you will become the next chapter in my never ending book. I hope you enjoy the power of my Page Page Fruit!" the man gleamed as he reached for a pen. He began to write upon the piece of paper and Usopp looked on in horror as each stroke of the utensil cut across the skin of the navigator's exposed stomach. "Nami!!" Usopp screamed as he pounded harder at his prison. The wall didn't budge. Usopp reached into his bag for his sling slot and desperately shot at the wall. Though the explosion still didn't break through, it was enough of an impact to loosen the page's hold on the tree branch. As soon as this happened, the wind took hold of the thin object and carried it away from the site.

Usopp screamed as he was thrown about within his prison as the otherwise gentle breeze carried the paper along the coast line. He grew dizzy as visions of the sky, the ocean and the island flashed in front of him until he spotted a familiar sight. "The Sunny!" Once again, he reached for his sling slot and began to shoot at the back wall in an attempt to direct his path towards the ship. It worked! He was headed right for the table that Franky was working at! That is, until a sudden gust of wind caused him to overshoot his target. He prepared to fire another star, but it was too late. He came to an abrupt halt when he collided with the face of a sleeping swordsman. Usopp impacted with his nakama's nose, sending him falling on his butt.

The sudden loss of air snapped Zoro out of his sleep. He reached up and roughly removed the obstruction from his face, scrunching it as he did so. Usopp's entire world suddenly began collapsing in around him! He tried with all his might to stop the walls from crushing him to death. He peaked through the small opening between the folds to see the still sleepy face of his nakama. "Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! ZORO!! STOP!!" Zoro did stop as he thought he had heard the faintest of sounds. He looked around for the source of the voice. "ZORO! LOOK DOWN! IN YOUR HAND!" Zoro was confused. He raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention to the piece of paper crumpled in his strong hand.

Usopp felt his whole world turn as Zoro uncrinkled the paper. Before he knew it, he was looking up at the perplexed and shocked face of the green haired first mate. "Usopp?! What the hell?!" Zoro stared at his nakama. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was literally IN the page! Usopp just stared back for a few moments, taking everything in. He was feeling extremely intimidated by the huge size of his crew mate. It was unnerving. But he forced himself to shake it off. It was no different than the giants they had met in their travels. Plus, it was Zoro! His nakama! And he trusted him.

"Zoro! He has Nami!"


End file.
